spongey_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti-Gary
'''Anti-Gary '''is the fifth-sixth episode of Leader Plankton! and the eleventh episode of Season 3. The previous episode is Leader Gary and the next is New Member. Characters *Leader Plankton *Snailster Gary *Sir Sandy *Black Sponge *Cry Whale Plot Anti-Plankton decides to change their name to Anti-Gary and begin fighting Gary due to his new leadership. Story Story "Hold on, Gary’s leader now?!" Sir Sandy questioned. "Yes, have you not seen the thouands of Gary statues plastered all over the ocean?" Black Sponge asked in a deadpan tone. "I can’t believe he would just betray us like that! And where the heck is Timmy?" Sir Sandy asked. "How come you always ask me these questions? It’s not like I have the answer to everything," Black Sponge said. "What are you guys talking about? Is it shoes?" Cry Whale asked as she walked by. "No, we’re talking about how Snailster Gary decided to become the evil leader of the ocean," Black Sponge responded, dryly. "SNAILSTER GARY TURNED TO THE DARK SIDE?! NNNOOO!" Cry Wahel wailed and soon began to sob. "I say we destroy him!" Sir Sandy shouted. "What?! We can’t destroy Gare-bear!" Black Sponge protested. "Well, what do you think we should do?" Sir Sandy asked. "We could uh, we could, hm…" Black Sponge said in an unsure voice. "That’s it, we’re destroying him," Sir Sandy decided. One Name Change Later… Cry Whale had just finished spray painting the Anti-Plankton headquarters to say “Anti-Gary” with “Plankton” being crossed out. Black Sponge then walked outside to see teh “masterpiece”. “Gee, great work,” he replied sarcastically. “Wait! Let me put the finishing touches on it!” he then spray painted “Snails Stink” on it. “Now it’s art!” Cry Whale grinned. “Stop acting like Squidward,” Black Sponge replied. Sir Sandy then popped out of nowhere. “Let’s get Gary!” The Anti-Gary gang soon jumped in front of the Bucket of Evil to see Snailster Gary and Leader Plankton. “Sheldon!” Sir Sandy shouted, angrily. “Sandra! Yeah, I’m going to help you,” Leader Plankton said as he walked toward them. “You’re helping us? But why?” “Because he totally ruined our friendship!” Leader Plankton said angrily as he crossed his arms. “Your friendship?” Black Sponge questioned. “Yeah, 14 years ago…” Leader Plankton began. ”No one cares,” Black Sponge interrupted. "Well, you’re almost as rude of Slugster Gary," Leader Plankton said crossing his arms. "…Did you just say ‘Slugster Gary’?" Black Sponge asked. "Yeah, the filthy rodent," Leader Plankton muttered. "He’s not a rode-Never mind," Black Sponge said. "LET’S GET HM!" Cry Whale shouted and then stormed towards Snailster Gary. One fight scene later… Anti-Gary was losing. They would never win. But suddenly a bomb rolled by. “Hey, one of my bombs!” Leader Plankton grinned and threw at the bomb at Snailster Gary, causing a giant explosion. “FINALLY! WE DEFEATED SNAILSTER GARY! HE’S DEAD!” Sir Sandy cheered. “Yeah, I’m never turning anyone evil again. But I’ll probably forget that by tomorrow,” Leader Plankton said. “WAIT!” YOU TURNED HIM EVIL?!” Sir Sandy questioned. "Yep, I did a pretty good job of it, don’t you think?" Leader Plankton remarked, proud of himself. "OH I KNEW WE SHOULDN’T OF TRIED TO HURT GARE-BEAR! I KNEW IT!" Black Sponge shouted and then began to sobb. "And he says I cry too much," Cry Whale remarked, dryly.